Après la Guerre
by emeraude1926
Summary: Et si la guerre n'avait pas été aussi meurtière qu'elle ne l'a été ? et si Harry devenait quelque peu rebelle ? HP/GW Venez découvrir ma toute dernière fiction, les chapitres sont courts mais je promet de mettre l'histoire entière rapidement ! :) N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews !
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Le renouveau…

Voldemort est vaincu. Tout le monde a survécu – y compris Fred, Remus, et Tonks – et Harry était à présent seul dans le dortoir allongé sur son lit. « Il est mort ! Voldemort, est mort ! C'est…fini ! » Il n'arrivait pas a y croire. Tous ces mois passés à se cacher, à courir tout ça pour un combat singulier. Lui contre Voldemort. La prophétie avait raison : un seul des deux pouvait survivre, et c'était Harry : l'Elu ! Harry était allongé sur son lit à se remémorer les journées, et les mois, mais plus particulièrement la bataille d'hier. Beaucoup d'hommes ont péris, mais forte heureusement la famille Weasley est intacte. Merlin sait ce qu'harry aurait fait si quelque chose était advenu à ses proches. Molly, Arthur, les jumeaux, Percy, Charlie, Bill, Ron, Hermione, et Ginny. Avec Ron et Hermione, le trio était parti pendant 6 mois. 6 long mois au court desquels la vie à Poudlard à du être dure… il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à tout ce que ginny avait du endurer. Sa Ginny. Il avait du rompre avec elle à la fin de sa 6e année et faire semblant de ne rien ressentir. Mais maintenant, tout ceci lui semblait inutile : voldemort est mort, alors tout pouvait devenir simple entre eux. Deux années se sont écoulées entre le moment présent et leur rupture, encore fallait-il qu'elle ressente toujours la même chose. Harry savait ses sentiments à son égard lorsqu'elle était encore une fillette : un coup de foudre sur le grand harry potter. Toutes les filles ont du ressentir la même chose a l'époque… mais maintenant, elle n'était plus la fillette d'i ans. Ginny weasley était devenue une femme, et une très jolie jeune femme de surcroit. Les cheveux roux, les yeux bleus, la peau claire…elle était sublime. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui parler après le duel. En effet, Harry s'était emprésser de s'enfermer dans son dortoir et de profiter de quelques heures de tranquilité. Maintenant Harry regarda l'horloge : elle indiquait « 12:00am, l'heure du déjeuner » pensa t-il. Mais la vérité est qu'il n'avait pas faim. Il voulait simplement etre seul, encore un peu. Seul avec ses pensées. Réflechir a ce qu'il pourrait faire a présent que tout est enfin fini. Il commençait a réflechir à des plans d'avenir quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

_ Entrez ! dit Harry

La personne entra de manière hésitante, laissa sa tête passer la porte et dit :

_ Comment te sens tu ? demanda Ron.

Il était vite accompagné d'Hermione. Celle-ci entra à son tour.

_ Comment vas-tu Harry ? On commençait à s'inquiéter, tu n'as pas montré signes de vie depuis hier soir… si tu veux en parler, je…

_ HERMIONE ! C'est bon… je ne veux pas en parler. S'énerva Harry. Il regarda ensuite son meilleur ami et reprit. Mais merci Ron de t'inquiéter… Je… je vais bien ! hésita Harry, mais il réussit à sourire faiblement à son ami. Ron lui souria à son tour en signe de compassion. Harry fit ensuite face à Hermione et reprit plus froidement cette fois :

_ je ne veux pas en parler maintenant. Je pense que tu peux le comprendre.

Hermione hocha simplement de la tête en signe d'approbation, mais n'ajouta rien de plus. Harry s'assayea sur le bord du lit. Après quelques secondes, il voulut se redresser mais la douleure était trop forte. Son torse lui brulait afreusement. Il s'effondra sur le sol incapable de bouger un membre. « HARRY ! » cria ses deux amis choquer par sa chute.

_ je vais bien, laissez moi ! s'énerva de plus bel Harry. Je vous ai dit de me laisser…

Mais ses amis ne le laissait pas alors il reprit de plus belle : « j'ai dis : LAISSEZ MOOI ! ». Les deux amis le lâchèrent et firent plusieurs pas en arrière. La famille Weasley se trouvait désormais en quasi-totalité dans le dortoir. Tous regardaient maintenant Harry assis péniblement sur son lit. C'est Madame Weasley, qui rompit le silence en première :

_ on a entendu des cris : tout va pour le mieux mon chérie ? demanda Molly à Harry

_ Oui, Madame Weasley, tout va pour le mieux ! Maintenant si ça ne vous embête pas j'aimerai être seul, s'il vous plait.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Réveil difficile

Harry se redressa aussi fièrement qu'il pu et fit de nouveau face à ses deux meilleurs amis. Hermione, trop choquée par son attitude quitta la pièce sans plus attendre et Ron la rejoigna quelques secondes plus tard avant d'ajouter : « La guerre est finie Harry, il serait temps que tu penses à toutes les personnes qui se sont sacrifiées pour toi ! ». puis Ron quitta à son tour le dortoir. Tous – et Harry le premier – étaient interloqué par la remarque du jeune Weasley.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas mon garçon, il ne le pensait pas. Il …

_ ne vous fatiguez pas Molly. Je connais Ron. Il ne parle jamais pour ne rien dire. Dit simplement Harry.

_ bien. Nous allons te laisser alors.

_ oui s'il vous plait.

Molly regarda son mari et tous deux eurent la même pensée « La guerre a changé Harry Potter ». Mais la véritable question était : Va-t-il resté marqué à jamais ? et peut-il guérir ? Malheureusement seul le temps est la réponse à ces questions. Et ça les parents Weasley en étaient bien conscients…

Tous partirent de la chambre laissant Harry seul dans sa chambre. Harry les regardaient quitter la pièce un à un, mais une pensée assombrit son esprit « Ginny n'était pas présente. ». En effet, la jeune fille n'était pas là quand sa famille au complète était réunie. De multiples questions apparurent dans l'esprit du Gryffondor : « est-elle blessée ? va-t-elle bien ? pourquoi n'est-elle pas là ? et si elle va bien, est-ce qu'elle m'en veut ? est-elle fâchée contre moi ?... ». A mesure que les questions s'accumulaient, le rythme cardiaque du jeune homme s'accélérait. Harry s'allongea sur son lit et essaya difficilement de s'endormir. Il se jura de trouver les réponses à ses questions. Il tenait à Ginny plus que tout. « si quelque chose lui était arrivée ! ». Mais Harry ferma les yeux et tomba dans un sommeil profond.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla avec des douleurs carabinées dans l'abdomen. Il se redressa dans son lit, et enleva son tee-shirt. C'est avec effroi qu'il vu pour la première fois l'étendue des dégâts sur son corps… son torse était couvert de bleus plus ou moins jaune. Le plus gros – et le plus douloureux – se trouvait à l'emplacement de son cœur « le sortilège impardonnable… » Pensa Harry. C'est à cet endroit précis qu'il reçu le sortilège d'Avada Kedavra de Voldemort. Harry ferma les yeux quand aux flashs qui lui revenaient à l'esprit. Il aimerait tout oublier, tout effacer, et tout recommencer. Avoir une vie sans magie noire. Une vie d'adolescent normale. Mais il savait que tout ceci n'était qu'utopie et que maintenant il devait continuer à vivre avec son passé.

Avec difficulté il se leva et réussit à atteindre la salle de bains située non loin du dortoir. Il prit une douche froide et profita de chaque seconde. L'eau ruisselante sur sa peau noire de cendre et de terre. Le trio était parti depuis 6 longs mois au court desquels aucunes douches n'existaient. Son torse immaculé de blessures : entailles, bleus, sorts, brulures. Harry se remémorait chaque instant correspondant à chaque blessures. Il avait une griffure longue de 30cm lui barrant l'ensemble du torse « Greyback » ne put sourire Harry en pensant à la manière dont son ennemi perdit la vie : écrasé par Grumps, le demi-frère d'Hagrid, un géant. Puis il observa ses brulures causées dans la salle sur demande lors de l'incendie ou Malfoy a faillit y perdre la vie. « il m'en vaut une celui-là ! » pensa Harry. Après de longues minutes sous l'eau devenue chaude, Harry sortit et pris des vêtements propres. Forte heureusement, la tour de Gryffondor est restée intacte – à l'inverse de celle des Serdaigle complètement détruite – ainsi donc, il pouvait retrouver ses chemises et pantalons d'uniforme. Il prit une chemise blanche, retroussa ses manches jusqu'aux coudes et laissa les trois premier boutons ouverts. Un pantalon noir et Harry Potter était enfin prêt pour affronter le public. Il s'observa une dernière fois dans le miroir et ne pu s'empêcher de penser à ses parents. Au moment de leur rencontre dans la forêt, juste avant de mourir. Il pensait à eux et à tout ce qu'ils auraient pu vivre ensemble. Il souriait à présent. « je les ai vengé ! » pensa t-il. « je vous ai vengé ! ». il inspira une grande bouffée d'air frais et reprit sa route vers la salle commune. « Il était plus de 12h, la salle commune va être vide… », mais à sa grande surprise de nombreuses personnes se trouvaient encore ici. Harry s'arrêta net quand tous les regards se sont tournés vers lui. Il avanca prudemment, regarda tout le monde et salua les quelques personnes qui lui disait bonjour. Il sortit de la salle commune et c'était comme si il se libérait d'un étau. Il reprit ses esprits et descendus tranquillement vers la Grande Salle. A son passage, tous les personnes des tableaux le saluait « Maître Potter », « C'est lui, c'est l'Elu, il l'a vaincu ! » « il a réussi ! » « Félicitation ! » « Vive Potter ! ». Harry souria malgré lui. Il était aux portes de la grande salle quand une tête blonde lui barra le chemin et l'enlacait à présent.

_ HARRY ! Comment vas-tu ? Félicitation, tu l'as vaincu ! Tu es le meilleur, j'ai toujours su que tu y arriverais ! dis la jeune fille.

Harry du se concentrer pour reconnaitre la jeune fille. « Elle n'est assurément pas à Poudlard, ça j'en suis certain ». il regarda la fille avec interrogation :

_ on se connait ? demanda Harry avec ironie.

_ Rhoo, Harry, ne fais pas le timide avec moi ! Tu m'as sauvé au tournoi des trois sorciers ! C'est moi : Gabrielle, la sœur de Fleur !

_ Waoo…comment dire ? euhmm…Wao ! ria Harry. Je ne t'aurais jamais reconnu, tu ..tu as l'air en forme !

_ merci.. rougit Gabrielle. Tu n'es pas mal non plus Harry.

_ ta famille va bien ? et Fleur, elle n'a rien ? reprit Harry après de longues secondes qu'il lui parraissaient interminables.

La jeune fille un peu déçu qu'il parle de sa sœur reprit :

_ Fleur ?! oh oui, tu la connais ! Elle est toujours dans une forme d'enfer !

Les deux jeunes se mirent à rigoler de plus belle. Ce qui ne plu pas beaucoup à ses autres amis assis à une table dans la grande salle qui avaient assisté à la scène complète.

Gabrielle reprit.

_ bon, et bien ça ma fait plaisir de te voir Harry !

_ A moi aussi Gabrielle !

_ A bientôt je l'espère… Gabrielle lui fit un baiser sur la joue en guise d'aurevoir. Harry quelque peu surpris de son geste, répondit un peu trop tard « euh oui ! A+ ! ».

Harry regarda Gabrielle partir et se demandait si il ne venait pas de se faire avoir par son pouvoir Velanesque. « enfin bon, elle est vraiment jolie, il faut l'avouer ! » disait une voix dans sa tête. « Et ginny alors tu l'as oublié ? » disait une autre. « Ginny ! Mais voyons, c'est du passé ! Gabrielle c'est le futur ! » renchérissait la première. Harry du crier « STOPP » dans son cerveau pour remettre ses idées en place. Il devait arrêter de penser trop. La guerre était finie, il devait se laisser vivre maintenant. Un seul mot d'ordre « VIVRE ! ». Harry entra dans la grande Salle…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : POV Ginny

POV GINNY

Et je vis Harry arrivé aux portes de la Grande Salle. « Le voila enfin ! c'est pas trop tot ! Nan mais attend qui sait celle-là ? ».

Je voyais Hermione et Ron tout aussi surpris que moi. Je décidais donc de m'approcher d'eux.

_ vous la connaissez ? demandais-je aux deux amis.

_ Non, c'est exactement ce que je me demandais… Hermione une idée ? demanda Ron

_ Je pense savoir, mais…

_ Oui ? pressa Ron.

_ C'est peut être Gabrielle… hésita Hermione

_ Gabrielle ? C'est qui celle là ? Et comment tu l'as connais ? demanda Ron

_ Mais tu sais Gabrielle ! La sœur de Fleur : tournoi trois sorcier - Harry - la sauver…ça te rappelle quelque chose ?

_ Gabrielle… Fleur…Oh nom d'un… ! Woa ! elle … elle a beaucoup changé… Ron avait garder la bouche grande ouverte suite à cette révélation.

_ Ron, si tu pouvais arrêter de baver devant nous se serait sympa. Lui dis-je.

_ Mais, je ne bave pas !

_ Non presque pas.

_ Enfin bref ! coupais-je. Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut à Harry ? On ne l'a pas vu depuis quoi… 6 mois ?! Ils l'air proche là non ?

_ Oui c'est aussi ce que je remarque…Harry nous aurait dit s'il y avait eu quelque chose… continua Hermione

_ Harry et les filles : une longue histoire ! Ria Ron

_ Mais de quoi tu parles Ron ! Tout le monde sais que Harry et les sentiments amoureux ça fait 2 ! s'énerva Hermione.

_ Attendez encore un peu et vous lui demanderez ! proposa Ron toujours souriant.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu sais qu'on ignore donc Ronald ? demanda Hermione

_ Ahah je ne peux rien dire. Je lui ai promis. Finit il par avouer, le sourire béa ne quittant pas son visage.

De la table ou nous étions j'observais à présent Harry avec incompréhension… c'était il passé quelque chose entre elle et lui que nous ne savons pas ? En tout cas, à écouter Ron, il s'est bel et bien passé quelque chose ! Mais quoi ? argh ! Ron a vraiment le don pour me rendre folle. D'abord Harry ultra sensible et irritable avec tout le monde, et le voila maintenant en mode Don Jon, prêt à draguer tout ce qui bouge ! en le regardant je remarquais à quel point il a l'air épanoui et heureux. Ça faisait bien longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu dans un tel état. Est-ce de sa faute à elle ? je les voyais rire et se rapprocher innocemment l'un de l'autre. Puis j'entendit Harry lui dire au revoir et … Tant Harry ne bougeait pas, Gaby, quant à elle, s'approchait de plus en plus de lui, et fini par l'embrasser sur le joue. Harry quant à lui n'avait pas l'air d'être plus choqué que la normal…je dirais même plus : il semblait adorer ça ! Mais ça doit être mon imagination qui me joue des tours…il ne pouvait pas ! Je veux dire : Il ne devait pas ! Et moi qui espérait encore… oui c'est fini l'illusion : Harry et moi c'est bien du passé !

Harry se dirigeait à présent vers nous un sourire béant sur le visage.

FIN POV GINNY


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Les Explications…

_ Ahhh les amis, comment allez vous ? la forme ? demanda Harry à ses amis.

Mais à sa plus grande surprise personne ne lui répondit. Seul Ron lui tendit la main et le salua.

_ Salut mon pote ! Bien dormi ?

_ Salut, oui comme un bébé ! répondit Harry. Puis il chuchota à Ron : Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont ? c'est leur période ou quoi ? rigola Harry.

Ron ria de plus belle. « Non, c'est plus compliqué… ». Mais face à l'incompréhension croissante de son ami, Ron continua :

_ Elles sont au courant ! répondit simplement Ron

Harry devint alors tout pale. Prit de panique il demanda rapidement :

_ Au courant de quoi ?

Ron lui montra d'un mouvement de la tête la direction que Gabrielle avait prise. Et continua :

_ Elles m'ont posés des questions. Tu semblais proche avec elle tout à l'heure. … En fait, tu semblais TROP proche !

Harry fit les yeux ronds à son ami pour qu'il arrête d'accentuer les faits. Mais Ron ne fit rien, il continua son fou rire. Harry décida alors de répondre d'une manière la plus neutre possible.

_ Pas davantage qu'avec vous je crois.

Ginny n'en pouvait plus, elle éclata :

_ A bon ? Tu crois…Potter ? Non, parce que la dernière fois que je t'ai fais rire de cette façon nous étions encore amis ! Et ce baiser : faut pas être devin pour deviner qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous deux ! C'est clair qu'il sait passé quelque chose : je ne sais pas quand ? ni quoi ? et ni pourquoi d'ailleurs ! Mais je compte bien le découvrir ! Pas vrai Hermione ?

Hermione, encore déboussolé par le manque de confiance de son – soi disant – meilleur ami, leva la tête lentement pour montrer son s le plus total. Et finit par répondre à la rouquine :

_ Tu sais Ginny, on ne devrait pas s'immiscer dans les AFFAIRES d'Harry. C'est sa vie après tout…

_ Non mais j'hallucine, alors quoi ? tu vas le laisser filer ? Hermione, il nous cache quelque chose. Il suffit de le regarder pour voir qu'il n'est pas innocent.

Hermione, et Ginny fixaient alors Harry, mais celui-ci en eu assez de ce manque de maturité.

_ Bon écoutez les filles, c'est pas que vous m'ennuyer mais j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter !

Harry se leva, mais Ginny n'allait pas en rester là : elle cria alors qu'il marchait vers la sortie.

_ Plus intéressant ou plus intéressan-te Potter ?

Harry décida alors de jouer à son petit jeu et répondit : « INTERESSAN-TE ! ». C'est alors face à une Ginny totalement désappointée qu'Harry quitta la grande salle.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Révélations…

Ginny n'en pouvait plus, il se jouait d'elle elle en était certaine. Elle le laissa quitter la salle puis le suivit discrètement dans le château. Il avait vers les étages interdits. Puis il s'arrêta devant une porte. « mais qu'est-ce qu'il attend ? » Ginny pensa. Elle eu la réponse à sa question rapidement quand elle vit Gabrielle arriver et enlaca Harry, puis l'embrassa ferrocement sur la bouche. Harry la tenait fermement avant de la plaquer sur le mur le plus proche. Ils s'embrassaient avidement avec passion. Harry descendit ses mains le long des cuisses de la jeune fille et lui monta la jambe droite le long de sa jambe. Ginny fut sans voix. Jamais elle ne s'était attendu à ce spectacle… Harry et Gabrielle… « NON ! » hurla Ginny. Mais se cacha précipitamment juste après, consciente de son erreur. Sa main sur sa bouche comme pour arrêter le son de sortir, elle reflechissait maintenant à un endroit caché et vite. De leur coté, Harry et Gabrielle s'étaient stoppés net au son du hurlement. Tous deux cherchait la provenance du son. Mais Gabrielle en décida autrement, et attrapa le col de la chemise d'Harry et l'attira vers elle pour l'embrasser.

_ On va pas laisser quelqu'un nous empêcher de profiter un peu non ? murmura t-elle

_ Tu me rends dingue, tu le sais ? répondit Harry.

_ Harryyy…. Gémit elle au contact des lèvres du gryffondor sur son cou. Oh oui ! Embrasse moi.

Ginny entendit leur court échange et eu envie de vomir… Elle avait deux possibilités : les laisser, ou faire savoir à Harry qu'elle savait tout ! Elle avait plus qu'assez de le voir se pavaner, et la blesser de la sorte. Elle decida de prendre sa vie en main, et arriva ce qui arrivera ! elle avanca d'un pas déterminer vers le couple en pleine éfervessence ! et arriver presque à leur hauteur :

_ HARRY ! hurla t-elle

Le concerné se retourna vivement et fit face à la rouquine. « Gin'… » murmura t-il. C'était le seul mot qu'il pouvait actuellement dire. Trop choqué, et bien concsient qu'elle avait tout vu. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. C'est Gabrielle qui rompit le silence.

_ Oh mais c'est la Weasley ! Tu vois pas que tu nous déranges ! Vas donc voir ailleurs si un 5e année a besoin de toi ! Harry et moi, on a des TAS de choses à faire ! dit elle sur un ton aussi sensuel qu'elle pouvait faire.

Ginny ne se dégonfla pas et répondit tout aussi froidement qu'elle pouvait : « Oh vraiment ! il n'a pas l'air dans son assiette pourtant ! ». elle s'approcha d'Harry. Leur visage était maintenant à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Elle reprit :

_ Je sais tout maintenant.

Elle se retourna et prit le chemin du retour mais Harry, reprit ses esprit et hurla : « Gin' attend ! Ce n'est pas moi ! JE….ATTEND ! »

Ginny ne se retourna pas, une larme coula sur sa joue. La jeune fille se jura de plus jamais lui faire confiance. Elle retourna au dortoir et eu du mal à trouver le sommeil cette nuit là.

Harry de son côté rompit avec Gabrielle, lui expliquant qu'il tenait plus à Ginny qu'à elle. Gabrielle le gifla pour la peine, et s'enfuyait dans son dortoir laissant Harry seul comme un con dans le couloir interdit du château. Il s'en voulait. « Mais qu'est ce que tu peux être con ! » pensa t-il. « Et Ginny t'as vu… Comment rattraper ça ?...Tu ne peux pas, c'est foutu ! Mais non il doit y avoir un moyen….Non aucun…JE SUIS FICHU ! »


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : le lendemain…

Nos deux gryffondors préférés avaient eu du mal à dormir cette nuit. Ginny de son côté était furieuse et ne pouvait effacer les images de la veille. Elle devait lutter pour ne pas hurler faute de mieux. Harry quant à lui, était rongé par le remord. Jamais il n'avait voulu la blesser : loin de là ! C'est de Ginny Weasley que nous parlons. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle. Avait l'épisode de la veille Harry ne savait pas trop ou il se situait. Il pensait éprouver des sentiments pour Gabrielle mais il s'était trompé. A chaque instant passé avec la blonde, Ginny était toujours présente d'une manière ou d'une autre dans son esprit. Il a donc fallu que cette dernière le surprenne en pleine séance de bécotage pour avoir un flash de lucidité. Mais c'était trop tard. Ginny a tout vu, et entendu. Harry ne voulait pas descendre de peur de la croiser. Pas très gryffondoresque vous me direz ! allongé sur son lit, toujours en pyjama et pas douché tel était la posture du jeune Potter. Il était 10h passé quand Ron arriva inquiet dans le dortoir :

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? tu vas sécher la deuxième heure aussi ? tout le monde s'inquiète !

Mais face au manque total de réaction et devant un Harry figé, il haussa le ton :

_ BOUUUUUUGEEEE !

Harry prit d'un sursaut, regarda son ami comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ron était stupéfait, jamais il n'avait vu son ami de la sorte.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? ce sont tes visions ….je croyais que c'était terminé, et puis …

Mais Harry le coupa net : « Voldemort n'a rien a voir la-dedans ! J'ai le droit d'être mal non ? c'est ce que toute personne normal est victime au jour ou l'autre ? ». Ron toujours inquiet pour lui continua.

_ Mais alors, pourquoi n'es-tu pas en cours ? comme une personne normale…

Harry roula ses yeux. Il n'allait pas tout lui dire. Qu'est-ce que Ron dirait ? Non, ce serait de la pure folie !

_ J'ai mal au ventre depuis ce matin, je préfère pas aller en cours. Mentit Harry

_ Oh…mince, et tu es allé voir Madame Pomfresh ? demanda Ron

_ oui oui j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut ! c'est qu'une question de temps. Tu n'as qu'à dire aux profs que je suis absent pour la journée…

_ ok, si tu veux.

_ Merci Ron.

Sur ces mots, Ron quitta le dortoir laissant Harry de nouveau seul avec ses pensées.

Ginny quant à elle avait eu malgré tout le courage d'aller en cours. Il était 10h passé et elle marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs pour rejoindre sa salle de cours, quand elle entendit une voix familière : « Ron ? » pensa t-elle. « il ne devrait pas être en cours de potion là ? »… elle se cacha derrière une colonne et écouta la conversation.

_ Oui, il est mal. Il ne viendra pas en cours de la journée. Dit Ron

_ Harry ? malade ? et qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Dean.

_ Il ne se sent pas bien. Répondit Ron

_ Et tu es sur que ce n'est rien de grave, il est allé voir à l'infirmerie ? demanda une Hermione toute inquiète.

_ Oui oui 'Mione, t'inquiètes ! il m'a dit qu'il avait fait le nécessaire !

_ Ah oui et il t'a montré ses médicaments je présume ? continua Hermione

_ J-je… Bafouilla Ron, avant de comprendre qu'Harry lui avait probablement mentit…

_ Harry ne m'aurait pas mentit ! Et puis quel serait l'intérêt ? Hein ? Sécher des cours ? Et depuis quand c'est son genre ? S'énerva Ron.

_ C'est justement ça qui m'inquiète ! dit simplement Hermione.

Ginny avait suivit l'échange : Harry – malade…. « Non mais quel comédien ! » ne pu s'empêcher de penser la rouquine. « Il va voir ce que c'est d'être 'malade' » ria t-elle mentalement…


End file.
